The Marimo Haired Demon
by Wolf L. Storm
Summary: Chopper's a little more than just a tad bit afraid of his newly aquired nakama, but a nightime visit just might change his mind.  ZoCho Nakamashipping ZoXCho if you squint.


**The Marimo Haired Demon**

When Chopper joined the Straw Hat Pirates, he honestly found himself sobbing near the cargo bay in a small ball with both hooves clamped over his ears the very first night after everybody fell asleep after his welcoming party. It wasn't for the reason's one might expect, it is was simply because he was terrified to wake up, he was positive that it was a dream, that he would wake up in the castle back on Drum Island, the Cherry Blossoms still simply a fragment of a dream. He couldn't count how many times he pinched himself or forced the duck to peck him, he ended up with nothing but a teary face and blood on his chest for his efforts, but he thought it was all worth it for when he woke up.

Friendship was what he longed for each and every day when he was with his mentor. Doctor Hiriluk was a father figure to him, not exactly a friend, and Doctorine, though strange when it came to love, still somewhat filled the mother role, but he lost hope for any kind of friendship or nakama the moment the first shot went off eight years ago, hitting him in the back as he ran away sobbing. The best day of his life was impossible, it just had to be. But perhaps waking up and it not being a dream was somewhat worse, marine ships surrounding them, starvation, keeping Luffy from eating him during the starvation, but worst of all…

Chopper felt himself tremble at the memory, when the first marine ship attacked, he was paralyzed with fear as a demon with green hair streaked through the ship, blood spraying everywhere, but when the figure froze, Chopper saw the greed filled eyes of the one named Zoro, licking blood off of the now crimson blade as if it excited him, on top of that that was the only time he had ever seen the man smile, was when he was murdering so many people at once… and he enjoyed it.

Weapons in general made him uneasy, he had had a phobia of guns for years, but after seeing the destructive power of the three swords Zoro wielded, Chopper found himself too afraid to sleep in the medical bay for a few days, the only warmth he received was from the duck he cuddled close to, whimpering gently as the image of the swordsman's demon face haunted him.

Tonight however, he found himself needing to come within inches of the swordsman just to wake him up, it was his first watch, the others deciding that he had become accustomed enough in order to have them weekly. Chopper didn't mind much… he just minded that he was put right after Zoro's mid-shift, meaning he would have to see him more often than he wanted, which at the moment was never.

"I can do this" Chopper whimpered out, trembling in place as he took hoovestep after hoovestep forward, ready to run and scream bloody murder at any moment.

"Um Zolo… or whatever your name is…" The child murmured, almost letting it slip out 'Monster' when he said the name. He was reaching out a hoof and gently pushing on the older, with no response.

His eyes darted down to the swords… the blood hit his nose, even though it wasn't visible on it and the child could have just been imagining it. He reached out a hoof towards the white sword, the second his hoof made contact a hand snatched his wrist, as he looked up he saw the eyes of the demon glare at him, the same eyes as before…

The reindeer tried bolting, but felt his wrist's cage still trap him. He crumbled down to his knees and started trembling, tears welling in his eyes "I-I'm sorry…" He whimpered frantically "Please don't hurt me, I won't do it again…" Strange… he could remember saying the exact words as he trembled with gunfire in the distance all alone years ago.

"Chopper… right?" the swordsman asked.

Chopper nodded, keeping his hat down as the tears spilled out. He was beyond terrified, he was very near pissing his own pants from the fear. He felt his wrist be removed from its prison, he brought it back down and rubbed it, afraid to bolt now that the demon had awoken, he could move like the wind…

"Hey, stop trembling dammit" Zoro grumbled, not meaning it to sound so mean, but it still came out like he was furious.

"I'm sorry!" Chopper whined, afraid to even wipe the stream of tears, if he moved his arm he might very well lose it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zoro asked, shocking the child beyond belief when a hand ran down his back that cooled him down and made him stop sniveling, he tried to tell himself that it was a trap, but if Zoro really meant to hurt Chopper then he could have done it instantly… was he trying to tease him? "I'm scared…" He answered without even thinking, his voice was barely above a squeak.

Zoro was silent "What, did you have a nightmare or something?" He mumbled, trying to sound as sentimental as a demon could. Chopper bit his lower lip, keeping his head down so he wouldn't show weakness as he shook his head "N-No…"

"Then what?" Zoro said, more of growling this time as he became annoyed.

The swords loomed in front of Chopper's eyes, he silently raised a hoof and pointed, sniffling rather loudly "Scary…" He whimpered at the weapon's direction.

Zoro looked down at his haramaki before realizing why the reindeer was trembling so hard "Eh… look Chopper, just come and sit here" He said, wanting Chopper to stop crying as soon as possible.

The reindeer was silent as he silently crept forward and was allowed a spot on the swordsman's lap, it was warm and comforting, a single hand rubbed up and down his belly, the heartbeat ringing in his ears that wasn't his own reminded him of cuddling close to Hiriluk all those years ago… was this really a trap?

Zoro silently undid the white sword and held it in front of Chopper, silently untethering it from its hilt. Chopper squeaked and dug his hooves into the swordsman's lap as he tried to kick further away, but felt a rock solid abdomen block his bath as he felt the tears come again. It was a trap, the demon would kill him! He felt a few sobs escape, he was going to all out cry in a few moments.

A hand gently scratched behind his ear which made him calm down to slight sniffles after a minute "This is Wadou Ichimounji" Zoro said, holding the dull end of the blade facing Chopper so even if he did jerk it backward, it wouldn't cut him.

"Wadou?" Chopper mumbled, letting himself relax, if only just a little as he gazed at the sword that seemed rough, and warn, yet still shiny and more precious than gold itself. Zoro nodded, but realized the child couldn't see it from this angle "Yeah, he belonged to a friend of mine a long time ago… we made a promise that one of us would one day become the world's greatest swordsman… well some things happened and I ended up having to take her place and become it myself…"

Chopper looked down a moment, remembering the moment he realized he had to take the place of Hiriluk and cure the people's hearts for the man who loved people and the monster he called his son with no exceptions. He had a pretty good idea what 'some things happened' might have been.

Zoro sheltered the sword once more "It isn't meant to hurt or scare you or any of my other nakama, it's used to keep you all safe from anything or anyone, without it I wouldn't be able to do my job of protecting you, I will never turn this sword on you, no matter what happens"

Chopper suddenly felt a small warmth, his eyes watered as he nodded, reaching out without thinking only to have the weapon jerked away from his grasp. He jumped and squeaked, but then lightly whimpered.

"N-No… you can hold it… just be careful" Zoro said, holding out the sword for Chopper. The reindeer reached out both arms and gently cradled the sword in his arms like it was a baby, like it would break if the tiniest pebble hit it, like it would rust if the tiniest drop landed on it.

"Used to… protect me?" Chopper asked. "Yeah, more or less, you are my nakama after all" Zoro mumbled.

Chopper felt the tears again and felt a few sobs choke out "W-What's wrong?" Zoro asked, suddenly worried he might have upset the reindeer. Wait… he was worried? That wasn't right…

"I-I'm o-okay" Chopper said through half a sniffle, still fighting the urge to sob, the warmth growing in his chest.

He felt his hat be gently plucked off and a rough palm run through the soft tuffs of fur on his head, he loved the feeling, only making the tears come faster, but he found himself curling up into the demon he once feared, lying on his lap and let the fingers that seemed to love petting him rub and tickle his tummy until he fell asleep.

Chopper soon found himself coming out early for shifts every week, and sometimes, but not always, Zoro would stay out just a little while longer than needed to keep the reindeer company.


End file.
